Pitiless
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La seule victoire de Matt est d'avoir su faire flancher Mello. Non pas qu'il considère vraiment cela comme une victoire, lui qui va mourir, mais il peut au moins se vanter d'avoir vécu des choses importantes. Ce que Mello lui reproche, sans pitié.


**Titre : Pitiless**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : OS PoV Mattt (MxM) un peu angst je suppose, un peu romance  
**

**Rating : T (relations sexuelles brusques, voire pas tout à fait consensuelles)**

**Notes : Cet OS met en parallèle beaucoup de choses. Tout d'abord, il y a la femme. La douceur. La capacité de faire des enfants. De l'autre côté, il y a Mello, ou plutôt, Mihaël, un homme. Dur, rugueux. Et bien sûr, la relation homosexuelle, qui ne peut qu'être infertile.**

**J'ai essayé d'aborder (assez succinctement, je sais) le désir de Matt d'avoir un enfant. Il est jeune (19 ans) et il va mourir bientôt. Il n'aura jamais l'occasion de profiter de la vie, de fonder une famille. Le sentiment d'inachevé va le pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un, juste pour satisfaire un désir physique et égotiste. La perte de viriginité est importante. On a l'impression que si l'on meurt avant d'avoir pu le faire, notre vie n'a rimé à rien. Enfin, je généralise peut-être. C'est du moins ce point de vue que j'ai fait adopté à Matt ici.**

**De plus, il y a un parallèle un brin oedipien entre les ébats de Matt et sa propre conception. Les ébats de Matt sont stériles, il n'aura pas d'enfant. Et il pense à sa mère et son père, dont les ébats ont été fructueux. Mais on peut se dire que si la lignée des Jeevas s'éteint, tous les efforts de ses ancêtres pour continuer à vivre à travers les gènes étaient vains.**

**Enfin, la réflexion va peut-être un tantinet trop loin là. Je vous laisse lire et éventuellement, me dire ce que vous en avez penser. J'hésite toujours pour le rating...  
**

* * *

Le corps de la femme est par définition un objet de convoitise.  
Il s'emboîte parfaitement au mien, soit dit en passant, il se balance au rythme de nos épanchements. Sa peau est douce et son odeur sucrée..  
Mes mains parcourent ses formes voluptueuses, accrochant un sein au passage. Le mamelon brun est dur sous ma paume, et lorsque je le titille de la langue au passage, je sens le corps trembler contre moi.  
J'aime les femme et leur amour. Quand je les regarde, je pense à ma mère, que je n'ai jamais connu. Je l'imagine belle. Elle a offert sa tendresse à un homme, qui le lui a rendu. Une étincelle de vie est née au creux de son ventre fertile. Cette femme dont je ne garde aucun souvenir s'est arrondie et m'a porté neuf mois durant.  
Je touche le ventre de ma conquête et j'y blottit mon oreille. Je crois entendre le son d'un cœur qui bat, mais il s'agit peut-être de mon imagination. Je m'émerveille encore de son élasticité, de sa rondeur, de son aspect tendu, comme la coquille protectrice d'un œuf sur le point d'éclore.  
Le corps de la femme est fécond; il est une mécanique biologique bien huilée qui fonctionne depuis la nuit des temps. Grâce à elle, l'Humanité a survécu, et elle vivra encore après ma mort. Elle permet à ceux qui le veulent de vivre à travers les générations futures, par le biais de la transmission de leurs gènes. Elle est ce qui rend l'homme immortel.  
Je rêve de déposer l'ultime marque de mon passage sur terre en elle, et d'abandonner mon existence matérielle en sachant que quelque part, une parcelle de moi demeurera toujours en ce monde.  
Mais ce rêve m'est interdit par une personne.

Nous nous ébattions passionnément sur le lit. Moi, planté en elle, prenant pleinement possession de mes moyens, me découvrant des instincts de conservation que j'ignorais, ainsi que l'assomption de ma propre virilité.  
Je n'avais jamais réfléchit à tout ce que je pouvais donner. Je me contentais de prendre ce qu'on m'offrait et de laisser Cette personne, ce Mello m'exploiter sans rien faire.  
Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. On m'a donné vie, et j'ai vécu. On m'a accueillit à l'orphelinat, nourri, habillé. On m'a donné une certaine éducation, à laquelle je me suis conformé.  
Et quand Mello a dit « Viens », j'ai tout quitté pour vivre ailleurs. Et alors ? J'accepte simplement les opportunités dès qu'elles se présentent.  
J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de peu d'intérêt.  
Les gestes de ma compagne se faisait plus pressant, me ramenant à la réalité des faits. Plongé dans une rêverie acidulée, je n'avais pas prêté assez attention à la montée de notre excitation interrompue en plein parcours. Je caressais son corps soyeux aux rotondités maternelles, composant sur elle la première et la dernière symphonie de mes plaisirs charnels. Je laissais le corps de la femme se repaître de tout, comme un vampire; j'écoutais simplement, avec ferveur, les délicates notes qui éclosaient sur ses lèvres pleines. Une bulle de savon qui nous englobe, dont la surface frissonne à chacun de nos halètements, fragile…  
Elle éclate dans un claquement sec - le claquement de la porte. Je jouis en détournant la tête, et l'envie, de ce corps de femme aux accents tentateurs, sacrifiant une jouissance brute à cette activité stérile.  
Nos yeux se croisent alors - nos yeux à Nous. Le mien, embrumé, embué par la satisfaction de ma virginité enfin perdue. Le sien orageux, bleu enténébré, presque noir. Le regard jaloux de Mello.  
La femme se redresse, prise par surprise. Nous nous cognons et elle se débat à moitié. Je la laisse s'échapper et sortir du lit, enroulée dans les draps, protégeant spontanément son ventre. Elle a raison de se méfier. Mello est un être vicieux.  
Il est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Malgré sa silhouette rachitique, déplumé, il paraît tout de même menaçant, tel un vautour qui attend que la proie soit trop faible pour déchiqueter la chair, avidement.  
Son visage est déchiré par la traînée de poudre que forme son regard. On remarque à peine la large cicatrice qui rompt l'harmonie toute en mouvement de son faciès; le tissu cicatriciel recouvre la moitié, encore craquelé et brun à certains endroits, rappelant le cauchemar de longue nuit d'agonie dégorgeant de cris de douleur.  
Je me souviens de ces nuits.  
Ses fringues sont tout en cuir noir; sur son torse brille le chapelet en grenat qu'il s'évertue à exhiber comme une preuve de qualité morale, alors qu'il n'en a aucune. Il porte toujours sa veste, un truc en cuir aussi, dont les coutures voyantes donne un petit côté rétro, un peu fait-main.  
Je n'ai pas de scrupules pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un homme.  
« Dehors ! ».  
La voix de Mihaël est doucereuse, et pourtant elle revêt une texture aussi sombre que ses yeux, un petit je-ne-sais-quoi d'agressif, prononcé avec parcimonie de syllabes, retenant sa colère.  
La femme au ventre rond ramasse ses affaires, les pupilles écarquillées. J'ai presque de la peine pour elle. Elle ne doit rien comprendre à la situation. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être que si ? Je n'y réfléchit pas. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.  
Je saisit mon paquet de cigarette sur la table de chevet en la regardant partir d'un œil vague. Dans l'obscurité, je n'ai aucun mal à voir la silhouette de Mello qui s'écarte et la bouscule pour la faire sortir.  
J'allume ma clope, et un instant, la flamme surgit près de mon nez, m'éblouissant brièvement; je cligne des paupière, légèrement hagard, puis je tire une première bouffée, me vautrant dans la lassitude pesante et la volupté rassasiée que me procure le mélange de l'orgasme et la nicotine.  
J'entend le grincement de la porte que l'on referme. Les pas assurés de Mihaël sur la moquette vers le lit. Sa respiration, à demi formulée et déjà évaporée dans l'air, courte et rapide. Le cliquetis de son arme qu'il sort de sous sa ceinture.  
Je me contente du peu de temps que l'on me donne. Je sais que je mourrais bientôt.  
Cancer, Accident, Meurtre…  
Mihaël Keehl...  
J'écrase mon mégot à même les draps. Je ne me sens pas la force de tendre le bras vers le cendrier. L'étreinte m'a vidé.  
Je n'entend pas le coup partir.

Le corps de Mello est un objet de désir. Il joue dessus.  
Ça l'amuse. J'imagine.  
Le cuir moule ses jambes fines aux muscles secs, tant et si bien que l'on peut voir ceux-ci rouler dessous comme sous une seconde peau.  
Il a les hanches étroites, les os saillants. Son bassin est dur, violent. Je ne conçois pas qu'une femme puisse vouloir être prise par « ça ».  
Autrefois, il avait un carré blond parfait. A présent, ses cheveux ont pris une teinte plus terne, un peu trop longs, lui donnant un air grunge dérangeant. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que Kurt Curbain est mort ?  
Mihaël est une mécanique cruelle. Pas seulement un corps, mais aussi un esprit hors norme. Il embobine son monde, fait des promesses qu'il ne compte pas tenir. Son corps est un outil à ses mensonges. Il le met en avant comme l'étal d'un bijoutier aux doigts crasseux.  
Comme tout le monde, je désire Mello. Voilà ce qui me rend sans intérêt; je suis comme les autres.  
Mais le corps de Mihaël est une machine à tuer. J'ignore comment survivre à une étreinte avec lui. Raison pour laquelle je ne m'y suis jamais laissé prendre.  
Nous sommes comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre, et pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Je n'ose pas nier que j'ai même de l'affection pour lui, à un certain degrés. Nous avons vécu tant de temps ensemble que pour nous supporter, il fallait soit nous apprécier, soit nous haïr.  
Comme d'habitude, je le laisse prendre ce qu'il veut. Quitte à avoir mal, c'est le seul moyen de rester vivant jusque là. Non pas que j'y tiennes tant que ça.  
Pourtant, je suis un homme. Et je désire tout ce qu'ils désirent. Je ne suis que désir brûlant.  
Je veux de cette immortalité victorieuse dont se targue les pères. Je veux rester quelque part. Je ne veux pas disparaître.  
Entre Ses doigts.  
Il m'a retourné sans que je m'en aperçoive. Me laisser dominer comme une poupée me file la nausée, mais je n'y peux strictement rien. Je suis faible, et alors ?  
Je n'entend rien de ce qu'il grogne à demi mots, comme un animal, entre ses dents; un filet de paroles indistinctes empreintes de vengeance qui me mordent avec férocité.  
J'ai du sang dans la bouche, la lèvre coupée. Quelque chose de froid et d'incongru se colle à la peau nu, dans le creux de mes reins. Je m'affole en sentant le métal et pense un instant à son flingue.  
Je reconnais néanmoins rapidement la forme biscornue de sa boucle de ceinture. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être soulagé, car je sens sa main glisser entre nous, entre mes fesses…  
Le corps de Mello est une prison. Il m'empêche de bouger, de remuer. Je ne serais pas ici s'il n'avait pas été là. Je ne serais pas dans cette situation. Le corps de Mello…le corps de Mello…  
Le corps de Mihaël me transperce. C'est une souffrance longue et amère, chaude, si chaude.  
Mes pensées s'entremêlent comme autant de fils, formant un nœud inextricable qui vient plomber mon estomac comme un coup de genou. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, l'air me manque comme à l'intérieur d'un vide, d'un trou noir. Je suis attiré par les abysses, un noir sans profondeur puisque sans fond. Sans rien.  
Ma vision bouge. C'est mon corps. Mon corps qui bouge, d'avant en arrière.  
Mello dans mon dos.  
Mes doigts se crispent sur le drap; je reprend mon souffle à petites inspirations sifflantes, gémissantes.  
Mihaël…monstre.  
Le cuir grince; il se penche à mon oreille. Sa voix est moqueuse et riche; j'entend en elle mille et une tonalité témoin de sa félicité à faire de moi sa chose, son désespoir aussi, et sa détermination assassine.  
« Vierge » susurre-t-il.  
J'ai les joues qui s'embrasent, le bas ventre enflammé. J'ai toujours désiré le corps de Mello. Même ses regards meurtriers, même ses crocs, même ses cicatrices, même ses griffes noires, ses membres rudes et sa voix acide.  
Alors pourquoi pas ?  
Je ferme les yeux et des étoiles explosent derrière mes paupières. Je hurle, il me tue.  
Le lit vibre sous la brutalité de notre échauffourée, ce que nous avons vraiment voulu. Les draps sentent toujours le parfum du corps de la femme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une femme que Mello besogne. J'arrive à peine à me représenter comment Mello peut être jaloux pour une personne comme moi.  
Sans intérêt.  
J'aime. J'aime cette mécanique, cette force incroyable, chez Mello. Ce corps aride et cet esprit ingrat qui déclenche ce besoin indescriptible de sa présence.  
J'aime. J'aime le Mihaël Keehl qui se laisse submerger par ses émotions les plus violentes, dévorant tout, les autres, le monde. Me dévorant moi.  
Je veux être cet esclave, cette nourriture, et qu'il ne me laisse pas m'échapper.  
Je veux ma vie, ma gloire.  
Ma seule gloire…mon triomphe.  
Sa défaite.


End file.
